Wizards of the Black Circle
Wizards of The Black Circle are the four main villains of the fourth season, who were responsible for the disappearance of fairies from Earth and imprisoning all of the Earth fairies. At some point, they had developed a way to resist fairy magic, which allowed them to capture the fairies of Earth, and steal all the magic from the planet. Throughout the first half of the season, they battle the Winx and almost every time the fairies barely make it out alive. However, as time went on the Winx earned Believix and became more accustomed to fighting them, and eventually were able to give them a real fight. They are defeated in the middle of the season by Bloom, with help from Roxy, who used her Believix powers to convince all of the humans in the area to believe that magic and fairies do indeed exist. This rendered all of the Wizards' powers useless, and made them vulnerable to Bloom's attack. In the beginning of the second half of the season, it is revealed that they are still alive, but their powers are weaker than before and they must hide in the sewers. Later on in the season, the Fairy Hunters claim to be good when Duman falls ill. Duman is taken care of by Sibylla, the Fairy of Justice afterwards, though his power goes out of control and he has to be killed. In the season finale, Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos are frozen forever in the Omega Dimension. While all four Hunters seem to share certain powers, like opening a Dark Gate to capture fairies and cast dark enchantments, they also have individual powers. Ogron The leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle. He can absorb and deflect magic. He becomes much stronger and more powerful with every blow of fairy magic he absorbs. He is voiced by Patrizio Prata in the original version, Terence Scammel in the Rai English version, and by Yuri Lowenthal in the Nickelodeon dub. Duman a shapeshifter who can turn into animals and take on the appearances of other people. He dies from an illness that was a result of his unstable powers. He is voiced by Davide Lepore in the original version, Simon Peacock in the Rai English version, and by Josh Keaton in the Nickelodeon dub. Anagan Possesses superhuman speed. He is voiced by Andrea Lavagnino in the original version, Thor Bishopric in the Rai English version, and by Bumper Robinson in the Nickelodeon dub. Gantlos Can produce exceptionally powerful, destructive shockwaves. He is voiced by Christian Iansante in the original version, Mark Camacho in the Rai English version, and by Charlie Schlatter in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Villains Category:Character groups Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Winx Club characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters with red hair Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Characters with pink hair Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Characters voiced by Charlie Schlatter Category:Characters voiced by Bumper Robinson Category:Characters voiced by Josh Keaton Category:Charatcers voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters with yellow eyes Category:Wizards